


As you are

by Laramie



Series: Queering the Airdot [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the Creativity Night prompts out of tune/wish.</p>
    </blockquote>





	As you are

**Author's Note:**

> From the Creativity Night prompts out of tune/wish.

“But you’re great just as you are, Douglas,” Arthur says, with a wide-eyed innocence that clearly means no harm (when has Arthur  _ ever _ , in his life, meant harm?), and nonetheless causes it.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath, ready to explain yourself.

“It’s not about how great Douglas is  _ now _ , Arthur,” says Martin, surprising you considerably. “It’s about, w-well, how Douglas feels and how - Douglas - wants to look and act and be seen as who - who Douglas is.”

You note the hesitations and the use of your name four times in two sentences, and realise that Martin is avoiding pronouns. Your heart tightens with painful joy at the thought. You fight to keep your voice smooth as you say: “And who Douglas is, is someone who would like people to use ‘she’ pronouns for Douglas.”

A little flicker of relief passes over Martin’s face as he gains this information. “There you are you see, Arthur. Nothing to worry about - she’ll tell us exactly what she wants, and you’re so good at helping, I’m sure you can help her by doing it.”

_ She. She. Her. _ It’s the first time you’ve heard it from a friend’s mouth, in relation to yourself. It feels right. Perfect.

“Oh.” Arthur sits blankly for a moment, absorbing. “So have you always been a woman?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” you say honestly. “I am  _ now _ , though.”

Arthur smiles brightly. “Alright then! Anyone for tea, gent - I mean, lady and gentleman?”


End file.
